


Beg

by schoolboyblue



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bruising, EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL AND DISCUSSED, M/M, Secretly Soft Boys, Slapping, Will update tags, future wax play, hux is pissed, kylo Threw Hux across the room, mild s and m, silk ties, violent relationship TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue
Summary: Hux is pissed and takes it out on his night with Kylo. He’s out for blood.-Hux tops from the bottom// stress relief exercises
Relationships: Kylo Ren/ Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mothbiood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mothbiood).



> Ok so I started writing this AGES ago in high school because my friend had this dream where our art teacher said “either beg for mercy or beg for forgiveness, but beg.” And I wanted to tease them about it. 
> 
> Also we reconnected after high school and are in a BDSM fueled quarantined boyfriends situation. 
> 
> The person in question also wrote me one of my favorite Kylux fics. Read it and send them love here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345727). Consider this payment for writing it, comrade.

“Either beg for mercy or beg for forgiveness” Hux spat to the man under his boot. “But beg.” 

Kylo’s breathing was labored and ragged. Hux stepped a little harder on his throat. 

“Please.” Kylo gasped, a tear rolling down his cheek. He could barely breathe and somehow wedging his cock between his stomach and the floor and grinding sounded so good. 

“You’re pathetic. You can’t even speak in full sentences.” Hux relished seeing Kylo like this, the man that loved to pull rank and force choke him in front of his soldiers. “Try again.” He spat and smiled when it landed right against Kylo’s cheek. 

“Hux, please let me touch myself.” He was almost sobbing. A leader reduced to filth on the bottom of his boot. 

“No, you get to cry first.” Hux stepped with nearly his full weight on Kylo’s windpipe. It would surely bruise. His subjects would see him and wonder. It would be humiliating. Kylo coughed and sputtered. Hux kept his weight on his foot for a few more seconds before letting off and watching Kylo gulp precious air. “You hurt me in front of my squadron, you will be punished.” 

“I’m sorry” Kylo almost sobbed. “I won’t do it again.” He would do it again. Hux knew this was a ploy to breathe and fuck him. 

“You threw me across the room in front of delegates.” Hux sank to his knees and replaced the boot on Kylo’s neck with his hand. His hand was pale and thin but that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. He roughly squeezed and watched Kylo’s face turn beet red again. He was going to make him bleed tonight. He could feel blood rushing under his fingers and wanted to taste it on his teeth. 

“I’m sorry, sir” Kylo wheezed and clutched Hux’s hand around his throat. He wouldn’t dare to try to pry him off and he honestly liked it. The edges of his vision were getting fuzzy when Hux kissed him viciously. He bit his lip and felt a small burst of blood spread across his tongue. He was delicious. 

“Stand up and undress yourself, I’m getting a glass of wine.” Hux was pretending he needed a glass of strong wine to deal with Kylo’s antics. Really he just wanted it to stain his lips red, he knew Kylo loved that. He knew he looked pretty, he even brushed on some mascara on occasion. Not this time, but when they ate dinner together in Kylo’s quarters. He liked those nights, they usually ended with Hux riding Kylo and the taller man losing control and fucking him into his mattress. They said it was stress relief. Hux would melt into his bed those nights, falling asleep only to get up in the middle of the night and sneak back to his room, avoiding the gaze of stormtroopers while his shoulders felt better than they usually did. Aside from the scratch marks stinging under his uniform. 

Hux poured himself easily two portions of wine and took a deep swig. He turned around to see Kylo struggling with his pants, shirt and cape on the floor in a black pile. He came up behind and kissed his ear while unbuckling his belt for him, dipping a hand inside his pants and stroking his cock through his boxers. 

“Too hard?” He purred in his ear. 

“Not even close, love.” Kylo turned around, clearly asking for a kiss. Hux obliged him. “I’m sorry for throwing you. I was angry.” Hux stiffened. 

“I know. I’m still pissed though.” Hux bit down on his ear. 

“Take it out on me, I deserve it.” Hux snaked a hand around his neck. 

“Yes, you do. Now get on the bed.” He hissed. 

“Yes sir.” He shuddered. He loved saying that behind closed doors and Hux loved hearing it. He fucking hated when he pulled rank. 

Kylo pulled his pants off all the way but left his boxers on, completely leaking through them and leaving a wet stain. Hux climbed into his lap. 

“You’re beautiful. I’m torn between sucking you off and slapping the shit out of you.” He leaned over, grinding his cock against Kylo’s as he grabbed his glass of wine off the bedside table. He took another hefty gulp and splashed some on Kylo’s chest. It was pretty. 

“One and then the other?” Kylo asked, watching Hux drag and finger through the wine slowly staining his chest red. 

“Sounds good.” Hux set his glass back on the bedside table for safekeeping before reeling back and slapping Kylo as hard as he could. His stomach flipped when tears rolled down the man’s cheeks. Hux rubbed his cheek with his thumb before slapping him again hard. 

“You’re beneath me and you know it.” He rolled his hips forward, granting Kylo a little friction. 

He sneered and slapped Kylo again, a few blood vessels bursting in his cheek near his eye. Maybe he’d bruise. Maybe everyone would see him as the skinny bruised little bitch boy he was. 

“Hux, please.” Kylo panted, still silently crying. 

“Please what?” Hux tweaked a nipple. 

“Let me touch myself.” Hux sat back on his heels. 

“Go ahead.” Hux watched as Kylo’s hands shook and he freed himself from his boxers, stroking hard and fast. Hux replaced his hand and Kylo let his head fall back, strands of black hair falling in his face and framing his scar. He really was a gorgeous man. 

Hux leaned down to reconnect their lips, this time refraining from biting and drawing blood. He kissed him sweetly, a subtle apology for smacking the shit out of him.

Actually you know what? He fucking deserved it. 

With Kylo pliant under him and melting under his fingertips he reeled back again and let the heel of his hand connect with Kylo’s face. He felt blood vessels crush and was satisfied with the gasp and fresh tears it produced. 

“Suck me off? Please?” Kylo looked so small, his nose beginning to bleed and his chest shaking. 

“You never really were a patient one were you.” Hux said, sultry. “It’s a virtue. Wait.” 

Hux rolled off of him and shimmied his pants off, enjoying the knowledge that Kylo was touching himself and watching. He folded his pants and started on the buttons on his coat before a hand stopped him. 

“Let me?” Kylo looked at him lovingly. 

“Sure, don’t pull off a button or I’ll rip your throat out.” Hux sneered at him, almost serious. 

“Alright babe.” Kylo smiles and started working on the buttons. He knew that pet name always cut through the tough exterior. Were they on a level where they could say babe? They’d both definitely stopped seeing other people, but they weren’t quite dating. Just sparring and teasing and hitting and fucking. He liked it, it was a nice arrangement. 

He got Hux’s coat and shirt off and dove forward, running a tongue over his nipple. Not before throwing Hux’s clothes across the room at making him cringe. Hux keened despite himself and arched his back, gathering a thick handful of hair and keeping him there. He hissed when Kylo started to suck and bite. He yanked his hair back. 

“Gentle.” He said through gritted teeth. He wasn’t in the mood tonight, he wanted to inflict pain and blow off steam and have Kylo gently take him apart under his tongue before fucking him exactly how he instructed. 

Kylo went back in softer this time, just brushing his lips and tongue over sensitive flesh. He followed instructions well when he wanted to fuck, it was cute. He applied gentle suction and Hux let himself moan. He wasn’t giving up the upper hand by relishing in the soft hot stimulation of Kylo’s mouth, the larger man was still at his mercy. Exactly as he should be. 

Kylo copied his actions on the other side, large hand sliding down appreciating Hux’s body. He ran his knuckles up the Ginger’s abs, subtly letting him know he looked hot when he kept up with his yoga routine. He spread his fingers over Hux’s stomach once again before dipping down to rub him through his boxers. Hux groaned and tilted his hips up in response. 

“Take my underwear off.” He lifted his hips obligingly and Kylo glided his hands over his ass and pulled the waistband down. His dick slapped against his stomach wetly. 

“Suck me” Hux looked down and made eye contact with Kylo. He liked being in command like this and fuck he had a nice view of his eyes. Kylo nodded and moved forward, nosing against his dick. 

He teasingly kissed up the shaft before sinking down and taking him in his mouth all in one go. Fuck he was good at this, he gagged and coughed sometimes but at the end of the day he was good at opening up and taking him in. Hux moaned wantonly, his cover was slipping. God he loved when Kylo did this. 

He gasped as Kylo bobbed his and rubbed his fingers through the cleft of Hux’s ass, silently asking to finger him. 

“Go ahead, I’ll grab the lube.” Hux stretched over and grabbed his bottle of lube, moaning when Kylo dipped down and ran a flat tongue across his hole. He gasped when Kylo kissed and sucked lightly. 

He pressed the bottle of lube into Kylo’s waiting palm and let his head fall back against his pillows when Kylo trained his tongue around the rim of muscle. He dipped just the tip of his tongue in and Hux grabbed a handful of his hair. 

“Fingers. Now.” Hux said through gritted teeth. He heard Kylo pump out some lube and felt him gather the slick around his hole slowly pushing a finger inside. 

“Good boy” Hux reached down and ran a hand throw his hair, Kylo leaned into it. 

“You’re so pretty like this.” Kylo said, looking up at him and gently pumping a finger in and out. Hux whined. Kylo lazily stroked Hux’s dick and crooked the finger inside of him. Hux whimpered. 

“Who said you get to compliment me at a time like this?” Hux backed up against Kylo’s hand. 

“You like it. Kylo said before sinking down on Hux’s cock, letting himself gagged a little against the head. 

“I do.” Hux chuckled. “Another finger, love?” 

Kylo hummed and pulled the finger out, pushing another finger in beside the first. Hux moaned wantonly. 

“You look nice like this too” Hux whispered, grabbing for his wine glass yet again. He took a sip. Kylo started bobbing his head and pumping his fingers in tandem. He pulled off his cock with a pop.

“Can I fuck you know?” He said with pleading eyes. If Hux was being honest he loved the fingers but was aching for Kylo’s cock. 

“In a minute, keep going.” Hux hummed. This could be an exercise in restraint, and honestly he was probably a little too tight to fit Ren at the moment. Kylo scissored his fingers and Hux gasped. 

“Fuck me with them, I won’t break.” He egged the larger man on and whined when Kylo started fucking him on his fingers in earnest, curling in and searching for his spot. He went a little deeper and Hux keened. He massages a little and took the head of Hux’s dick into his mouth, sucking at the already leaking and ruddy head. 

He kept the treatment up until Hux shook and gasped, his thighs weak and trembling. Hux made Kylo pause to drain the rest of his wine. It slightly burned down his throat and settled in his stomach, the haze from earlier sinking in deeper. 

“Kylo?” He said, brushed a long strand out of his face. 

“Yeah?” He looked up expectantly, slowly resuming motion with his fingers. 

“Get the rope for me.” Kylos face fell, but only a little. 

He nodded and fetched the rope while Hux poured himself another glass of wine, not entirely intending to drink it but occupying his time. 

“I could only find the red silk, is that alright?” Kylo came out with an armful of red silk strips. Hux nodded but secretly would’ve preferred the rougher black ropes that left marks on Kylo’s pale skin. 

“Yes, lay down for me.” Hux got up and busied himself with tying silk around the metal headboard. 

“You’re tying me up? I thought these were for you.” 

“Oh no, I have more planned for tonight.”


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux drips wax and rides him. 
> 
> -
> 
> Hes a little too scared to say he loves him, Kylo understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written very quickly and beta read by a pal on some shit so let’s see. We die like men. 
> 
> Also this chapter is a lot softer because I’m feeling soft.

Kylo looked warily on as Hux tied his second wrist tightly to the metal of the banister. 

“Can you move alright?” He nearly purred in Kylo’s ear. Kylo demonstrated his limited movement. “No.” 

“Good.” 

“I guess this means no touching myself” Kylo whined helplessly, almost rubbing his legs together, desperate for friction. He blushed all the way down his chest. 

“Cheeky, aren’t you.” Hux laughed. “Wait.” He got up and disappeared into his closet. 

“Hux please don’t leave me I need something, please” Hux heard him, slightly muffled by the clothing. He pulled out 3 long red candles and a box of matches. He rummaged around a little more and pulled out a blindfold. 

“Darling do you know where the leash is?” Hux popped his head out of the closet and appreciated the view of his blood reddened lover. Loved? Yeah. 

“Your quarters I think” he said, still squirming. Hux swore under his breath. 

“You mind if I tie up your neck with the silk?” Hux cooed and moved to put on a blindfold. One of the standard soldier rations for sleeping in harsh lights. 

“Mmm, no.” He moaned and Hux gave his dick a pump as thanks. 

Hux looped the silk around his pale neck and the headboard. While most of his neck was still on view, he bent down and bit hard. It wouldn’t draw blood but would definitely leave dents and bruises. He tugged on the neck restraint, tightening it and tying it quickly. 

“Can you breathe alright love?” He straddled Kylo’s hips and enjoyed watching him try to Can’t his hips up. 

“Yeah” he gasped, seeming like he really couldn’t breathe that well. 

“Don’t pass out on me. Not tonight.” Kylo nodded understandingly. They had nights where the force and chloroform were used for somnophilia play, but tonight Hux wanted to head him whine. 

Hux ground back on his dick for a minute or so, just teasing more precome out of Ren and enjoying himself. The red in the silk contrasted so nicely with Kylo’s eyes and plush lips. He loved praising the man but knew what a big head he got about it. He was beautiful but sometimes it wasn’t worth mentioning. 

“I’m grabbing something, love.” Hux slid off and Kylo whined at the loss of friction. 

Hux rolled off the bed and grabbed a candle. He fumbled with the box of matches before getting one lit and infighting the candle. 

“Are you smoking over there?” Kylo questioned. 

“No.” Hux said bluntly. He saved cigarettes for stressful meetings and after partificularly hard sex to calm his nerves. Maybe it would come into play tonight, let’s see where the nicotine addiction was. “Candles.” 

“It smells fine in here.” Kylo said. Stupid. 

“They’re for you.” Hux strode over and poured some wax directly on Kylo’s chest. He hissed and then moaned. Hux gripped his cock and gave it a tug. “How is it?” 

“Good, I can believe we’ve never done this.” 

“I picked it up in a shop a few weeks ago on a mission, I’ve been saving them.” Hux hummed, comfortable with Kylo restrained, blinded, and accumulating wax. 

Hux poured a pool of hot wax onto the dip over solar plexus and quickly ran a finger through the hardening wax, bringing it down in a stripe. Kylo let out a breath through his nose. 

“I liked whatever that was.” He said softly. 

“Good. And you’re finally behaving” Hux praised, letting a thin trail of wax drip over Kylo’s sensitive belly. It tended and his cock jumped. “So cute like this.” Hux said as he let out a breath. Usually he wasn’t so affectionate but getting back at him for humiliating him in front of important members had really helped him blow of steam. And he was easily to praise. Beautiful and forward and delicate and strong all at the same time. A gorgeous being of muscle and blood and black hair and thick thighs. Hux was lucky he had Kylo all to himself and he knew it. 

He trailed lines of red wax across Kylo’s milky thighs and watched as they tensed and he tried to buck up into something. Hux waited for the wax to dry and moved to straddled him, directly grinding his wet cock down on him. 

“You feel nice” Kylo let out, eyes closing. Apparently he was feeling affectionate too. 

“So do you” Hux said, Moses brushing together and lips centimeters apart. 

“You get so wet for me” Kylo sneered with his teeth and rolled his hips into Hux. Hux licked his stupid teeth. 

“Just for you, love” Hux ground down hard before sinking a few fingers into himself, checking how ready he was to take Kylo. He was a little tight but he was feeling impatient and said fuck it. He rolled off and grabbed the jar of salve, scooping a fingertip full and pushing it into himself. He gathered some into his palm and smoothed it down Kylo’s shaft. 

“I’m gonna fuck myself on you and you’re going to stay still into I tell you to, ok?” Hux asked slowly, resisting moaning at the sensation of being so wet and ready for Kylo. 

“Ok.” Kylo gasped and Hux lined him up, just teasing and pressing in and out of his hole. He sank halfway down in one motion and hissed through his teeth. Part of him wished he had Kylo’s hands on his hips to comfort him. He liked the pain but he was a little sore from the last session. 

“Babe, just go slow” Kylo whispered, urging him to relax and not worry about his pleasure. “I’m fine.” Hux nodded silently. This was breaking the facade a little bit, Kylo comforting and reassuring him while they breathed and adjusted together. Hux pressed their foreheads together and sank all the way down. He whimpered into his shoulder and wishes for a strong hand rubbing down his back. The pain subsided and the burn was uncomfortable but not completely unwelcome. It kept him on edge. 

“Kylo, please don’t laugh at me.” Hux said delicately into his neck, clenching around his cock and shivering. 

“I won’t” Kylo hesitated but nuzzled into his hair. 

“I think I-“ Hux took a breath. He pushed up on his chest to look him in the eyes and looked close to crying. He was scared of something. Kylo was scared he was getting too comfortable. He never wanted to leave this moment but he wanted it over with. He was too weak for it. 

“I love you too” Kylo leaned up as much as he could, connecting his lips with Hux’s sweetly. Hux kisses him and rocked back and forth on his cock for a good few minutes, just pouring his heart uncharacteristically into Kylo. He finally pulled away when he found his prostate with the head of Kylo’s thick cock. He bounced a little faster. 

“I’ll say it eventually, I’m sorry.” He said, genuinely apologizing. Kylo just leaned up to kiss him again. Hux met him halfway down. 

“I know. Don’t sweat it.” He rolled his hips experimentally. “Can I fuck you now?” He asked, his voice small and pleading. 

“Very, very, slowly you may.” Hux said, lifting himself slightly so Kylo could move his hips. He fucked him slow and deep, flexing his abs and showing off his red stain chest with his arms tied above his head. He was red and deathly pale in the face, clearly loving this treatment. Hux reached down and twisted his nipples harshly, resulting in his cock jumping inside Hux, just against his prostate. 

“Please try to do that again.” Hux pleaded. He gasped. 

“Scratch me?” Kylo asked, fucking Hux in earnest and barely keeping an eye on his speed like he promised. Hux quickly raked his nails down Kylo’s ribs, breaking pieces of dark red wax off in the process. He scratched him visiously, taking nails across his sternum and close to hip nipple just to make his cock jump. Kylo nearly cried. 

“Tongue? Please?” He pleaded, covered in red welts from the hot wax and searing red lines from Hux’s nails. Hux leaned down and took a nipple softly into his mouth, raising his ass and bounding back down, legs shaking. Kylo met him halfway. 

Hux disconnected from the nipple with a pop and a string of saliva still connecting them and breaking mid air. It was lewd and it was gorgeous. “You can fuck me hard now, would you like me to untie you?” Hux gasped into his mouth. He was being vulnerable but he felt ok about it because he was with Kylo, Kylo would take care of him exactly how he wanted. He could asked and plead however he wanted and he wouldn’t catch a word of lip about it when he was like this. 

Kylo chuckled and slipped his hands easily out of the restraints. Hux smacked him teasingly and ground on his cock. 

“You bastard.” Hux teased. He bounced lightly and moaned when it pressed repeatedly against his prostate. 

“Hey, I kept them on the whole time even though I didn’t have to. If anything I was behaving.” Kylo huffed, his rough warm hands meeting Hux’s thin hips. 

“Mm, I guess.” Hux moaned when Kylo stroked his dick hard. Shit he was already close. He batted Kylo’s hand away. 

“We are going to sit because I don’t wanna cum before you can fuck me hard.” Hux admitted, sitting back on his heels and trying to stay composed. 

“Alright dear.” Kylo drawled and drew circles with his thumbs on Hux’s hip bones. “I’ll just enjoy the view” he smiled. 

“Shut up” Hux laughed. He never laughed in front of Kylo bit he didn’t catch himself this time, just feeling relaxed and comfortable and on the verge of cumming. 

“No, you’re too pretty.” Kylo hummed. 

Hux ran a hand down his chest and started moving again, welcoming Kylo’s hips pumping in and out. 

“I’m gonna flip us over, ok?” Kylo asked. Hux nodded and Kylo forcefully rolled on top of Hux, guiding his cock back into him and moving rhythmically. Hux, with shaky hands, ripped off Kylo’s blindfold so he could make eye contact while he was being pounded. Kylo reached down and stroked him quickly, and fuck was he wet. Partly with lube and partly with precome. He was slick and it was heavenly. 

Kylo moved their legs so Hux could wrap his ankles around his waist and move with him and as fucked in. Hux moaned and clutched at a Kylo like his life depended on it. His cock was stuck between their stomachs and occasionally rubbed against sweaty flesh. He was close. 

“Darling” Hux choked out. “Choke me and fuck me harder, I’m gonna cum” Kylo reeled up and instantly wound his fingers against his neck, fucking in faster and harder. 

Hux fluttered and clenched around him as he came, he gasped his name and used his ankles to force Kylo to cum inside as well. He’d deal with it later, he was so far gone he didn’t care. 

Hux barely registered when Kylo pulled out and grabbed cloth to wipe Hux off and pull a blanket over him. He heard Kylo turn on the shower and minutes later he was asleep. 

He awoke to an alarm on his tablet tell him it was time to sneak back to his room. He silently dressed and left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler they are dating

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter two! Themes will include bondage, riding, wax play, and breathplay. Maybe some Force use.


End file.
